<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Berserk by rowanberry_52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099696">Berserk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanberry_52/pseuds/rowanberry_52'>rowanberry_52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Berserkers, Eventual Romance, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Past Relationship(s), Post Season 2, Soulmates, The Alpha Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanberry_52/pseuds/rowanberry_52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought he knew everything he could about Werewolves from his research. Was her sorely mistaken. Even Derek didn't know about all of this. Now Beacon Hills gets to muddle through an Alpha Pack, new Werewolf species, and mysterious pasts. <br/>All of this will bring them closer together and who knows what can come of that.<br/>Post Season 2, Alternate Season 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this wasn't the work I thought I would be posting, but I am excited by this.<br/>I literally wrote 5,000 words in only three hours and am ready to start trying to get this posted.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life has been normal for a couple months, nothing overtly bad has happened. If you don’t include Erica and Boyd still being labeled as missing persons or runaways. Stiles has been keeping secret tabs on that, but nothing has come of it. He wants to have some good news on that front for once. He wasn’t overly close to the two Betas yet they were still fighting alongside Stiles through the Kanima incident.</p>
<p>Even Jackson seems to be doing well as a werewolf now. He has chosen Scott to teach him over Derek, but Stiles is pretty sure that Derek is helping Jackson as well through Lydia. The strawberry blonde seems to not trust the flakey side of Scott and Stiles can’t blame her for it.</p>
<p>Home life is a bit different for Stiles though. Noah has taken to spending a lot of time with Stiles. Their dinners at the station or in the squad car have increased to be almost every night when Noah is working. It has left Stiles packing a lunch box with healthy meals each night so they aren’t always eating out.</p>
<p>Take tonight for example, Stiles has made some pulled pork in the slow cooker earlier in the day since it is summer vacation and packed some fresh veggies for the two to eat in the car tonight. Noah was going to pick Stiles up and they were going to have some quality time. Stiles thinks it is to make sure he isn’t getting up to too much trouble this summer.</p>
<p>“Yo daddio, got your grub,” Stiles chimes while sliding into the front seat.</p>
<p>Noah does not look impressed by his son, but puts the car into reverse before pulling out of the driveway. The department is still trying to get a few more recruits in since the massacre, what the media called the station attack, and there are barely any takers. According to what Stiles overhead, spied, whatever you would like to call it, potential deputies are freaked out by the fact the town may be haunted.</p>
<p>If only they knew it all revolved around hunters being assholes and attacking werewolves. And one bad bite on Derek’s part. He didn’t mean for Jackson to become a Kanima, it just happened. Things have been forgiven, even if Jackson is still working through some of that himself.</p>
<p>“Where we going tonight? A highly active Beacon county hotspot of crime? Or a donut shop parking lot? If you go there I will not be held responsible for all the dumb donut cop jokes that I will make. That will fully be on you, dad.”</p>
<p>“Really kid, you think I would be naive enough to park in front of a place like that with you? I do not have a death wish.”</p>
<p>“Really, because your obsession with red meat would beg to differ.”</p>
<p>Stiles can only enjoy the side eye his father gives him. They have fallen back into proper bickering with each other over the past few months, moving on from the lying and all that went with it. Their relationship is getting back to normal slowly.</p>
<p>They continue driving for a couple minutes until they get to the edge of the Preserve where kids usually drive down to get to a party spot. Stiles was never invited to one of these parties, but has heard the great tales. It also isn’t that far from the turnoff to get to the Hale house.</p>
<p>Noah puts the car in park and unbuckles his own seatbelt. The laptop in the car is illuminating father and son while Stiles passes over one of the pulled pork sandwiches and a bottle of lemonade. It’s low sugar and Noah has yet to realize that is the kind that Stiles buys to make for them.</p>
<p>They eat in silence for a bit, the only noise coming from their eating of the sandwiches and the occasional crunch from green peppers and carrots. Stiles has been getting better about shoveling healthy food into his mouth whereas the unhealthy food has a direct shot at it.</p>
<p>“So, what are your plans this weekend?” Noah tries for nonchalance, Stiles knows he does.</p>
<p>“Probably hang with Scott a bit, maybe work on that summer reading list some more.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you finish your mandatory assignments with that last week?”</p>
<p>“I did, but some of those books do still sound interesting. Can’t a guy read a recommended book every once in a while? What are you, the literary police?”</p>
<p>Stiles laughs at his own joke while Noah just snorts. They both have the same sense of humor even if they express it differently. Noah has the more mature version that Stiles is sure he will develop eventually himself. For now he is happy to be the real jokester in the family.</p>
<p>Their happy family moment is disturbed by a call over the radio for the nearest unit to check out a report of someone trespassing on the Hale property. Noah only looks over to his son with a strict look, that has Stiles raising his hands in the air while the Sheriff responds that he will check it out.</p>
<p>“I swear it is not me, I have an air tight alibi sitting right next to me,” Stiles admits.</p>
<p>“Obviously, the look was to warn you to stay in the car and not touch the radio, Stiles.”</p>
<p>Stiles will give that one to his dad, he is very likely too get out of the car once they pull up to the Hale house. Noah may think it is because Stiles is nosy, which he is, but Stiles would want to check to make sure no one is trying to mess with the wolves in Beacon Hills anymore. Really Stiles is hoping it is just some annoying teenagers wanting to get drunk or high.</p>
<p>The drive to the house only takes about three minutes, but it is long enough for Stiles to shoot a text out to Derek, warning him that they are headed to his old house. Of course the sourwolf doesn’t reply and Stiles is left looking at the looming, dilapidated building in the darkness.</p>
<p>The flashing red and blue lights make it look even sadder than it was before. Stiles doesn’t remember much of what the place looked like before the fire, only a few pictures Stiles mother had of her and Derek’s mom around the property. Stiles even thinks he remembers his mom doing a painting of the place right before her mind went.</p>
<p>“Stay in the car, I know,” Stiles says as the Sheriff looks over to his son.</p>
<p>Something on the property feels off, though. Stiles isn’t sure if he wants to stay in the car or get out or make his dad climb back inside and they both leave. Stiles is really hoping Derek will reply too his text soon. Something bad is lurking up Stiles’ spine the longer he is stuck here waiting.</p>
<p>The feeling comes fully realized when there are two sets of glowing red eyes coming from the open doorway of the house. Stiles keeps his eyes on the glowing ones that seem to be tracking Noah around the property while Stiles reaches around the car for something he could use against two Alphas. Finding nothing, Stiles then calls Derek.</p>
<p>It only rings once before a disgruntled what comes over the phone. Stiles doesn’t say anything, he only opens his car door and calls out to his dad. He tries to keep his voice at a normal level, but fails miserably. It does call the attention of the two sets of glowing eyes to fall onto Stiles.</p>
<p>“Dad, I don’t think anyone it out here,” Stiles says while making eye contact with both sets of eyes. “It’s probably some prank call or someone just saw an animal or some shit.”</p>
<p>“Stiles I told you to stay in the car,” Noah sounds exasperated.</p>
<p>Stiles would normally listen, however he wants Derek to be able to hear whatever it is that is happening. He needs to think quickly about what to say that would come across as a joke to the Sheriff but as a truth to Derek.</p>
<p>“Why, you think a werewolf is going to jump out and get me?” Stiles tries to joke.</p>
<p>“Maybe two,” a voice comes from the house.</p>
<p>Stiles really needs to learn to shut up, really he does. Noah swings toward the house, hand on his gun holster. The eyes move forward, revealing a creepy set of identical twins smirking at the two Stilinski men. Stiles just hopes that Derek gets here before anything bad happens to either. Screw the werewolf secret at this point.</p>
<p>“Alright kids, no use messing around in the house. I’ll give you a warning, just head on home.”</p>
<p>Apparently the Sheriff still hasn’t noticed the two sets of glowing eyes or he is assuming that they are like contacts or something stupid, meanwhile Stiles can feel his heart pick up in speed. There is no way for the two of them to make it back to the car before they are attacked, no matter how great a shot the Sheriff is.</p>
<p>“Aww, but we were waiting for the two of you,” one of the twins says.</p>
<p>“Making prank calls to the police is a serious matter. Once again, this is a warning, do not make me have to come out here for you pranks again. Now start heading home.”</p>
<p>The Sheriff Voice is in full effect, but it isn’t seeming to have any effect on the Alphas. Stiles didn’t think it would, but he could still hope for the best.</p>
<p>“We don’t think so,” the other twin growls.</p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the twins rushed forward, but it was not them morphing together while they did so. The creature they formed was even larger than Peter when he was in full on Alpha mode.</p>
<p>The Sheriff pulled himself out of whatever semi-relaxed position he was in and aimed his gun at the stampeding werewolf, or would it be werewolves? Stiles isn’t sure, he is just freaking out.</p>
<p>Stiles was ready to hear gunshots, however the Sheriff never pulls the trigger. Instead a black blur comes from the woods and plows into the twins. Noah re-holsters his weapon and runs to grab Stiles by the arm. He tries to pull his son back toward the car, but standing in front of the car now is another barefooted Alpha. She is all toothy grin and sharp claws.</p>
<p>“Dad,” Stiles gulps.</p>
<p>The fear of Peter was never as bad as the fear Stiles feels right now. Watching the Kanima kill someone not as terrifying as being the direct prey with his father to three Alphas. Derek may be fighting two of them, but Stiles knows for sure that he and the Sheriff are about to become victims.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it cute how you call out for your daddy,” the female says. “Too bad the big, bad Sheriff can’t do anything to save little red riding hood.”</p>
<p>Stiles doesn’t even have to look at his shirt to get the reference, he wore a Flash shirt for the day. He also is beginning to think that maybe he should be referencing all the evildoers as Big Bads now, because the Big Bad Wolf went after red riding hood and so far everyone seems to think Stiles is that person.</p>
<p>“Stiles, get in the house when I say so,” Noah states calmly.</p>
<p>The house seems like the last place Stiles should be running to and Stiles isn’t sure how to phrase that to his father while he sizes up the female Alpha in front of them. She looks like she is just going to play with them for a while before killing them and Stiles does not like that look.</p>
<p>“Now,” the Sheriff growls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ta Da!! Check out my other work Inner Strength if you want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles finds himself rooted in place and turning to look at his father. Noah growled and his eyes are shining a bright blue like Derek’s used to before he became Alpha. Claws are extending from his hands and teeth are elongating. More facial hair sprouts on the older man’s face as he charges toward the Alpha who only looks amused right after a little shock wears off.</p>
<p>Taking the opportunity to run for safety, and trusting his dad, Stiles runs to the house. He is thrown to the ground though when the twins throw Derek at Stiles. They tangle together, Stiles noticing that Derek is trying his best not to scratch Stiles. At this point it wouldn’t matter to Stiles, he is probably going to die anyways.</p>
<p>“My dad’s a werewolf,” Stiles blurts out.</p>
<p>Derek turns his own morphed face toward Stiles before looking over and seeing the Sheriff actually holding his own against the female Alpha. She is trying to swipe at him with her claws, but Noah is dodging them and getting his own ferocious swipes in, drawing blood from the Alpha.</p>
<p>From what Stiles remembers of Derek saying about Alphas and fighting, Stiles’ dad should not be so good at fighting one. Derek even seems surprised at the fight as he is taking a few seconds longer than necessary to get off of Stiles and back into his own fight.</p>
<p>Stiles finds himself switching between fights while just sitting on the ground. His dad seems about ready to beat the female, roaring in her face and smashing her into a tree. Derek is doing something similar with the twins, the impact tearing the two wolves back into their own forms.</p>
<p>The three Alphas work themselves closer together, each one hurting on their own. Derek and Noah seem to be working closer together as well, each one growling at their opponents. Just as quickly as the three attacked, they all run off together. Noah looks like he wants to follow, but Stiles can tell his dad is also worried and is turning around to check on Stiles.</p>
<p>There is blood on his uniform, but no tears. The Sheriff has also already gone back to looking human, though his eyes are not a bright blue but a violet. They are currently zeroed in on Stiles and looking him up and down like Noah used to do after Stiles would fall off his skateboard or snowboard or bike when he was younger.</p>
<p>“I told you to go in the house, Stiles,” Noah grunts.</p>
<p>“Hard to do when someone is thrown into you,” Stiles snarks back. “Also, you have no right to berate me right now, wolfy.”</p>
<p>Stiles added the emphasis on the last word, giving a pointed look to his father. Derek seems to be doing the same, though he has a slash in his side that is slowly healing. Cataloguing that questioning for later, Stiles focuses back in on his father who has fully returned to normal and is kneeling in front of Stiles.</p>
<p>“Stiles, kid, I’m sorry,” Noah starts.</p>
<p>“You’re sorry that you never told me you’re a werewolf? Like seriously? You had to have known everything that was happening. Oh god, you did know and you let me teach Scott all on my own. Peter could have killed me.”</p>
<p>A soft growl comes from Derek, but Noah seems to be ignoring it and instead focusing on Stiles. He has an arm reaching out to put on Stiles’ shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. Stiles allows himself to be pulled in. The calming scent of his father’s aftershave is actually making Stiles fight off a panic attack.</p>
<p>“I needed to keep you safe. It was best if no one knew, not even you kid.”</p>
<p>The Sheriff pulls back from his son and looks over to Derek who has his eyebrows drawn down and arms crossed. He looks very pissed off, and there is a small ring of red around his pupil that is making Stiles nervous about the safety of his father.</p>
<p>“Only your mother and my wife knew, Derek,” Noah states. “Now, lets all head back to the house and I can explain. If your uncle is still in the area, get him over there too.”</p>
<p>Noah stands up and pulls Stiles along with him. Stiles works on brushing dirt and leaves off his clothes and finds that he has bloody hands and his one knee is actually bleeding a bit too. He is no doubt going to have to pour a bunch of peroxide on the wounds to clean them up. He is not looking forward to that or the conversation his father is going to have with him.</p>
<p>“I’m going to call the station and let them know that my shift is done for the night,” Noah announces.</p>
<p>Stiles pulls his phone from his pocket and sees that it is midnight. It was only around six when his father picked him up. Which means that the fight lasted a lot longer than Stiles thought it did. It only felt like it lasted twenty minutes at most. Not close to three hours or so.</p>
<p>“How did time go by so fast?” Stiles ponders.</p>
<p>“Adrenaline, kid,” Noah mentions.</p>
<p>Noah gets Stiles settled in the passenger seat before moving around the car and climbing in on his own side. He keeps staring at Stiles while calling in over the radio heading home. Stiles looks away from his father and toward a scowling Derek. There is nothing new there, but there is something very reassuring about the continuity there that is keeping Stiles sane.</p>
<p>The drive to the house isn’t a long one. Stiles and Noah lived on the edge of the Preserve in an older part of town. Most of the houses need a lot of work, theirs included. Noah and Claudia had updated it over the years, but it kind of stopped once Stiles’ mom got sick.</p>
<p>Up until then it was their pride and joy. They bought the house once they moved to Beacon Hills nearly thirty years ago. It was paid for in full, no loan, from the money that Noah had saved from his years in the Marine Corps. Stiles was in awe when that was mentioned, not so much when he found out that they only paid like ninety grand for it. Still impressive.</p>
<p>The Sheriff parks his car in the driveway and reaches to grab the lunchbox from the floor by Stiles. A hand squeezes Stiles’ knee before the Sheriff climbs out of the car and heads toward the house’s side door. Stiles wants to follow, but his legs just won’t move. He is rooted to his seat. Everything he thought he knew about his father could be a lie and going inside that old house now would be like tearing down some really well built walls that are holding up the Stilinski roof.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Stiles rips off the metaphorical bandage and climbs out of the car. He takes the couple steps to the side door and walks into the house. He notices his father’s uniform shirt sitting on the washer, blood and all, just waiting to be cleaned. Stiles makes his way through the laundry area and into the kitchen where the lunchbox is sitting with their bottles.</p>
<p>Everything seems so normal and calm in the house that it is hard to believe that everything just changed in a matter of hours. The world didn’t even feel like this when Stiles found out werewolves were real in general, and that his best friend was one.</p>
<p>Deciding to move forward, Stiles heads through the house and to the stairs. His room is just at the top of the stairs and still has his light on. The blues of the room seem very calming compared to the last few hours. Stiles doesn’t appreciate it at the moment. Instead he carefully grabs a new shirt and cargo shorts to change into after cleaning himself up.</p>
<p>The bathroom is just next door, separating Stiles’ room from Noah’s. Stiles ignores his father’s open door and heads into the bathroom to clean himself up. He grabs the peroxide from the open shelf below the sink and sets to warming up the water from the tub spicket.</p>
<p>Stiles strips down to his underwear and works on pouring the peroxide on his knee and then rinsing it off in the tub. His hands aren’t as bad and can wait. It takes a few passes before his knee is just bleeding and not foaming from the peroxide. Stiles then sets to work on doing the same to his hands.</p>
<p>Luckily he didn’t have to pull any rocks or anything from any of the wounds. He just has to find some bandaids to put on now. There is only one big one under the sink at the moment, so Stiles sticks that on his knee and reaches for the old Batman ones his dad bought over Christmas as a gag gift for his hands. There are multiple all over his hands, covering up the small cuts that came from twigs.</p>
<p>Once everything is dried up, Stiles works on putting his clothes back on. He didn’t even realize what shirt he grabbed until sticking it on and finding it to be the orange and blue one that Derek wore when he was Miguel. Stiles groans inwardly but doesn’t feel like changing again so he just heads back downstairs.</p>
<p>Noah is sitting on their sofa, a box of folders and books in front of him. Stiles looks over his father’s shoulder and sees that some of the books are family albums, but everything else is foreign to him. He is about to reach for one when there is a knocking at the door. Stiles jumps up trips over his own foot, falling to the floor.</p>
<p>He was never graceful, but this hurts more than usual because of the current injuries. Including the bruises from Derek landing on top of him earlier. Noah only shakes his head at his son while standing to answer the door. Stiles can see Derek and Peter working their way inside. Peter only smiles knowingly at Stiles.</p>
<p>“So, what exactly am I doing here at one in the morning?” Peter muses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here is a surprise update.... I kinda have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. Ended up getting a few symptoms and now get to self isolate until test results come in. I suspect it is a throat infection though because I've had those before and this feels very similar. Also waiting on those results.<br/>Anyway, making the most of my time.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think having two imposing werewolves in a room would be terrifying. Normally they would be right. As of right now, they are not as scary as the prospect of whatever Stiles’ dad is about to admit.</p>
<p>Noah managed to usher the two wolves and Stiles into the living room and around the coffee table. Before he says anything he hands Stiles an old album. The first page shows a young version of Noah in his Marines uniform with other Marines. They are all smiling in what looks like a jungle. The bottom of the photo mentions that it is the early eighties.</p>
<p>“I suppose I should start with those men,” Noah says while indicating the photo in Stiles’ hand.</p>
<p>Stiles passes the photo to a pissy looking Derek who just hands it to a curious Peter. Stiles peals his attention from the two werewolves to his father who is looking a bit stoic. He wasn’t even this serious when Stiles’ mom got sick.</p>
<p>“We were sent down to Columbia to help train some soldiers,” Noah starts with a faraway look in his eyes. “We were in the jungle, there were seven Marines and about a dozen Columbian soldiers. It was a training exercise.”</p>
<p>The room is silent as Noah recants his tale. Stiles never knew his father was in South America or that he was someone who trained other soldiers. It kind of makes sense to him, based on how his dad acts now and everything. Stiles chances a look at the werewolves and finds Peter leaning forward, intrigued by the tale. Derek only looks annoyed that it is taking so long, if his eyebrows are anything to go off of.</p>
<p>“We were attacked by a guerilla group working with a local cartel. We had no clue what we were really up against until they unleashed their beasts on us. They had five Berserkers.”</p>
<p>Stiles recalls reading about Berserkers in his research on werewolves. They were part of Norse mythology and Stiles assumed it was just some werewolves who fought alongside humans. Apparently they are something completely different based on the audible gasp from Peter and the straightening of Derek’s spine.</p>
<p>“All but two of the Columbians were killed, the rest of us were turned. We were taken back to some hole in the ground cage and shoved in there. We spent two months ravaging in that cage. It only took the first full moon for us to kill the other Columbians who turned with us.”</p>
<p>He can’t help it, a surprised gasp comes from Stiles. His dad killed people, people who were turned into werewolves, Berserkers. He was turned into one. He became a monster that had both Derek and Peter on edge.</p>
<p>“After the second moon, the Alpha of the Berserkers came for us. They thought they could bully us into submission, my Captain had other ideas. We were our own Pack and fought back. It only took a matter of minutes before we had all their Berserkers dead. We were all that was left.”</p>
<p>Noah grabs another photo and passes it over to Derek. Stiles gets a glimpse of pure carnage in the picture. It reminds him of what the Sheriff station looked like with the Kanima attack. Except about ten times worse.</p>
<p>“Our third moon was approaching and we were taking shelter in a local village. The others had bloodlust. Fowler, my Captain, was the only other one besides me who saw that this could not continue. He took the role of Alpha officially, violet eyes and all. We tried to peacefully stop the others. We couldn’t. They killed Fowler and were coming for me.”</p>
<p>“It became me versus five Berserkers on my own. I tried to protect the villagers. Some lost their lives, but I lost my brothers that day. I had to kill the other five. I became a lone Alpha Berserker that day. It was only the next morning that we were found. The government labeled it as an animal attack, its also what the villagers said, to protect me. They thought God sent me to keep them safe from it.”</p>
<p>A few other photos are passed around, all of them different shots of the men from the first photo. Stiles reads the caption on one with his father and this Captain Fowler. They are both standing shirtless with camouflage paint covering their bodies. Others show similarly happy faces of the other Marines.</p>
<p>“I was discharged, honorably, a few months later. I met your mom then, Claudia had an idea of what I was. She thought it was just werewolf though. I surprised her the first time a guy tried to take her home from the bar. We both learned that a Berserker, even if they don’t know it yet, are very protective of their mates. It was a rude awakening for us both. She anchored me and brought me to Talia. The three of us agreed to keep my existence a secret because there was no doubt Hunters and other supernaturals would come for me.”</p>
<p>Stiles is pinned to the spot. His father is something so fearsome that he has to hide. Something that makes other supernaturals so scared they would come to try and kill him. Probably try to kill his mom too.</p>
<p>“Why would Talia help you?” Peter voices.</p>
<p>“I made a deal to aid her if ever she needed it. Unfortunately I wasn’t fast enough to fight when I needed to. Claudia was in the hospital, it was her final night. My Berserker was wanting to go wild, destroy things. I had Stiles though, he anchored me down. I needed to be there for my son.”</p>
<p>“Does this mean Stiles will also be a Berserker? If so then I was right in wanting to turn him.”</p>
<p>Stiles wants to punch Peter in the face, hard, with a metal baseball bat. Noah looks like he wants to do so as well. No doubt the Sheriff doesn’t like the idea of his son potentially being bitten by a werewolf.</p>
<p>“Stiles, he’s a special kid,” Noah starts. “Claudia was a Spark. Her mind wasn’t strong enough to hold on for too long. Between her knowing she was going to die young and me being a Berserker, we weren’t going to have kids. Deaton helped her cast a spell to make it so we could never have children.”</p>
<p>If Stiles hadn’t been sitting down he would have fallen to the floor. His dad just admitted to not wanting kids. To not wanting him.</p>
<p>“One day Claudia went for a check up, she was sick. Turns out that magic couldn’t prevent Stiles from coming to be. We didn’t know what to expect, but as time went on, we knew that with Talia’s help and if needed the Pack, Stiles had the ability to be just a normal werewolf instead of a true Berserker. He didn’t carry that gene thank god.”</p>
<p>“What is he then?” Derek growled.</p>
<p>Stiles looks over to find the Alpha tense. He seems ready to pounce, no who Stiles doesn’t know. There is a ring of red in his eyes again that makes even Peter seem worried about what will happen next.</p>
<p>“A Spark. A powerful one. His mind is hardwired to allow the magic to work. Deaton confirmed that right after Stiles was diagnosed when he was six. Claudia and I were overjoyed. Stiles would get to live a normal life if we worked hard enough. He wouldn’t die young or become a Berserker.”</p>
<p>This is too much. Stiles isn’t some great Spark. All he did was make a mountain ash circle, once. He isn’t some special kid who has abilities, he can’t be. Stiles likes being human.</p>
<p>Derek stands up at all this and begins pacing the room. Stiles tries not to look on, he doesn’t want to get dizzy at the quick movements of Derek. Peter on the other hand is switching between looking between Derek and Noah. Shock is evident on the man’s face.</p>
<p>“So you’re telling me, not only are you part of the most dangerous breed of werewolves, only heard of in stories, you are also an Alpha and Stiles is some all powerful Spark? Why tell us now?” Peter quizzes.</p>
<p>“Alpha Pack. I knew they were coming into town, but they seem to also be targeting Stiles. I will do whatever I can to protect my son. He is the last shred of my humanity keeping me from destroying myself.”</p>
<p>Stiles stands at this point. There is no way he can be responsible for keeping his father sane. Stiles is actually good at making him go insane if these past few months have shown anything. And now he is being targeted. Why, what purpose does going after Stiles present?</p>
<p>“Why me?” Stiles whispers.</p>
<p>“Derek,” Noah states bluntly.</p>
<p>All eyes fall onto a now still Alpha. He only meets the eyes of Noah before chancing a quick glance toward Stiles. Suddenly Derek is heading out of the house, Peter quick on his tail while Stiles is left with his father who is now looking at Stiles’ baby album.</p>
<p>“Dad, why me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles couldn’t sleep if he tried. There was no possible way that his dad was really a Berserker. Based on the research Stiles was doing, a Berserker sought out violence and blood. He would admit his dad does that, in a way, as a cop but it is completely different than how a Berserker seeks the violence. They seek it as a hobby, they look to inflict it.</p>
<p>Berserkers seem to be the ultimate werewolf warrior and then there is nothing else on them online aside from the usual Norse shit. Arguably, the mythology there could be based in some fact, but other than that nothing is helping him understand how his father is supposedly this killing machine and is living a simple life as the mild-mannered Sheriff.</p>
<p>Aside from that, Stiles isn’t even sure how he and Derek are supposedly related. He will give them that Stiles does often find himself with Derek when danger is striking, but he refuses to believe that his affiliation with Derek is why he is targeted. Why not Isaac or Scott or something.</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Noah calls from the hallway.</p>
<p>Stiles looks up from the mess he created on his desk to see his father leaning in his doorway. Noah seems very relaxed for a man who had been keeping a major secret. There is no way that is the default for a Berserker.</p>
<p>“Why Derek?” Stiles grunts.</p>
<p>He has a list of reasons as to why not on a sticky note on his window. Some are very obvious, such as Stiles staying far away from Derek on the regular. He only seeks Derek out when there is trouble that he and Scott can’t tackle on their own.</p>
<p>“Your scent, the lack of him in it,” Noah admits while walking into the room.</p>
<p>Stiles can only watch his father, mouth agape, while the older man sits on the bed. He is completely unfazed by Stiles and his surprise based on the still relaxed position.</p>
<p>“Close your mouth,” Noah smirks. “You have the scents of all his Betas on you, especially Scott, but none of Derek’s. That makes you a target for the reason that you do not seem to be actually protected by the Pack as a human.”</p>
<p>“Soft, squishy human is a target, got it.”</p>
<p>There is no way to feel better about that. If Stiles would smell like Derek then he wouldn’t be a target, but that might just make him a larger target. Stiles decides that his father’s logic does not make sense.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes. The only way to no longer be a target is to cut off your relation to the Pack and now to me. That isn’t an option though and it’s my fault.”</p>
<p>The relaxed posture of the Sheriff disappears as his shoulders slump and he twirls his wedding band. Stiles can see the shame and regret flowing out of his father over the idea that Stiles can no longer be safe because his father outted himself to the Alphas.</p>
<p>“Dad,” Stiles starts.</p>
<p>“No, I should have stepped in at the start of it all. You never should have been involved and then you would have been safe.”</p>
<p>The broken tone of Noah gave Stiles pause. Even after his mother died Noah never sounded this broken to Stiles. He would drink, but he was always either a silent or happy drunk back then. This is the sound of a man who is actually breaking apart because his last piece may be taken away. Stiles realizes that he is the remaining piece. Noah said Stiles was his anchor.</p>
<p>Stiles wracks his brain for an idea that could keep him safe. If they go to the hunters there is a chance that they will kill Noah on sight. Derek is obviously too wrapped in his own mind to help and Peter can’t fully be trusted. Scott will be of no use without proper back up.</p>
<p>A light shines in Stiles’ brain, one that he hasn’t fully thought about since Peter offered it in the parking garage. What if Stiles did become a werewolf? He could defend himself then and be part of the Pack and they could all fight back together.</p>
<p>“I’ll have Derek turn me,” Stiles announces.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Stiles stands up just as quickly as his father. The older Stilinski looks beyond mad, his eyes bleeding a little unnatural blue. This is something that Stiles has never seen and is unsure how to deal with except to hold his own ground.</p>
<p>“I will not let you turn yourself into a monster, because that’s what I am, son, a monster. The others keep their humanity, my Berserker eats it away and if Derek changes you there is a bigger chance you genetics will turn you into what I am or will flat out kill you. I am not taking that chance.”</p>
<p>Reality hits Stiles in the face. Derek was right when he said the bite was a gift for Scott, for Stiles it really would have been a curse. His options were better at staying human and hoping to hell someone could protect him.</p>
<p>“I’m going to speak with Deaton later, have him start teaching you to actually use your Spark. That is going to be something that can save your ass.”</p>
<p>Noah stands and wraps Stiles in a hug, patting his back a couple times. Stiles can only wrap his own arms around his father. Everything else is on autopilot. Apparently his other option is to learn magic. Something that he bugged Deaton about for a bit until the man turned him away, saying that he wasn’t strong enough for real magic.</p>
<p>“You told him not to teach me,” Stiles whispers.</p>
<p>“To keep you further out of trouble, that is changing starting now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Working out has always been a great copping mechanism for Derek. Whenever he has to figure something out in his mind he works on his muscles as well. It lets the aggression of it all out while remaining calm.</p>
<p>Right now it is not working as well as it usually does. All Derek’s mind is focusing on is the fact that the Stilinski’s were not what they appeared to be. That Stiles is in danger because of him. Derek tried to keep his distance from the human who threw himself into everything. Now everything that is going to happen is because of Derek. The truth came out because of him.</p>
<p>Derek resorted to running around Beacon Hills at sunup. He switched into what would be normal workout clothes and is sticking near to the heavily populated neighborhoods. He is blending in while trying to figure out what to do for everyone.</p>
<p>Most importantly what Derek is going to do about the Sheriff. Not only is he a Berserker, something Derek was always taught to be afraid of, but he is also an Alpha whose only anchor is Stiles. If the Alphas attack them again and really hurt Stiles then it could send the Sheriff into a terrible spiral. Derek doesn’t want to have to do anything to the Sheriff, he doesn’t want Stiles to feel the pain that could cause.</p>
<p>Derek finds himself running toward the street where Stiles and his dad live. He can only imagine what Stiles did after he and Peter left. No doubt asking a million questions of the Sheriff and researching. Whatever Stiles doesn’t know he always tries to find out.</p>
<p>That’s what Derek is afraid of. That next Stiles is going to be asking Derek why the Alpha’s are actually attacking Stiles, what Derek has to do with it. That is an answer Derek is still trying to figure out for himself. He is drawn to Stiles and has fought that to keep the human free of it all.</p>
<p>“Derek,” someone calls out.</p>
<p>Derek looks up to find the Sheriff standing on the porch of his house, two bottles of water in hand. He raises a bottle out toward the road and motions his head for Derek to come up to the porch. Derek figures he better, it is going to be part of figuring everything out.</p>
<p>So he makes his way up the steps and takes the offered bottle. The Sheriff sits down on a bench and Derek remains leaning against one of the posts. Things seem lighter than what Derek would be expecting after the night of revelations.</p>
<p>“You are going to protect my son, it’s what you have been doing,” the Sheriff states. “I want you to go with him when Deaton begins teaching him to use his Spark. It can get dangerous and I want you there. Not Scott. Don’t let Stiles bring him, he won’t understand and will only question him every step.”</p>
<p>“I’ll only go if Stiles lets me,” Derek admits.</p>
<p>“I need you to go with him. I can’t be there all the time, I have to keep Beacon county safe during this. I am trusting my son to you.”</p>
<p>“Why are you trusting me?”</p>
<p>“Because you have been protecting him, this whole damn time. Hell, he was doing the same for you.”</p>
<p>The Sheriff stands up, coming over to put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. It is a little too close to being fatherly for Derek to feel fully comfortable. Just earlier this year this man arrested Derek and Derek is pretty sure he could also easily kill him.</p>
<p>“And I know that you are confused by some of those urges to purely protect my annoying kid, these are things the two of you need to figure out. Not all emissaries are Druids. Speak with Deaton about it.”</p>
<p>The Sheriff squeezes Derek’s shoulder one more time before going into the house. It leaves Derek with even more questions including what it is he is feeling to the teen. He never thought about the actual need driving him to rescuing the spaz all the time.</p>
<p>Maybe he should.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have been cultivating something on the Sims 4.... slowly I have been working out different locations. Can I just say the only easy ones for me have been Lydia's house and Scott's house. I absolutely hate the Stilinski house and the Hale House. THEY DO NOT MAKE SENSE!!!!!!! Anyways, eventually I will upload them to the gallery and y'all can enjoy them if you like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this work is going on hold. I am going to be doing major rewrites to it because I posted way too soon. Not sure how long the hiatus will be, but I will be working through it all and using a new plotting method a friend showed me. Don't know if it will work for me, but I am looking forward to trying it to see if it helps with this story.<br/>Thank you for all the love on this one, there will be more soon, I promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>